


Accidental Occurances

by MRT46



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRT46/pseuds/MRT46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline comes to work late one evening with some really good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Occurances

Broke Girls

"Accidental Occurrences"

Summary: Caroline comes to work late one evening with the best news ever... But it can turn into hell over high water for her and someone else. Read to find out more.

Chapter 1

"Max! Where the heck is Caroline! She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!" Han Lee yelled to his brunette employee Max.

Max shook her head and shrugged "What am I? The blondie keeper? She went to the doctor's... She complained she was sick! Might be food poisoning or something! I told her she shouldn't have had that last Taquito from 7-11 last night." She sighed, wiping down one of the tables.

Han sighed "Again? Isn't that like the 2nd time in a month, I hope this doesn't become a habit! Well just tell her that I docked her a quarter for every hour she is late!" He scolded.

Just as he said that, Caroline entered the diner already in her uniform, she looked excited and ran over to Max and hugged her *Ohhhh hey Max! My best friend and roomie!" She said.

Max looked at Caroline, still in her embrace, and smiled slightly "Okay, what happened? Do I need to call a lawyer?" She asked, deadpan.

Caroline laughed "No! There's no need for lawyers sweetheart." She said, hugging Max tightly.

Max laughed and then broke the hug "Okay then out with it, why are you happier than a toddler who just got candy for the first time?" She asked.

Caroline smiled at her "I'm pregnant! The doctor told me that I'm gonna be a mother!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Max calmed her down "Whoa calm down before you slip on your expensive platforms and cause that kid brain damage... Now! Have you told Andy yet?" She asked.

Caroline smiled "No, I'm going to go and tell him tonight after work... Ohhh Max I'm so excited! Right now, I gotta pee real bad, so I'll be back!" She said, kissing her brunette friend on the cheek as she bounced away toward the back.

Max sighed as she continued to wipe down the counter *I hope she knows what she's doing with all this crap.* she thought to herself.

(End Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this story, its a work in progress.


End file.
